


Help me find this fic!!!

by Teddywise01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddywise01/pseuds/Teddywise01
Summary: There was this Harry Potter/Voldemort fic I read a while back, and I can’t find it now. Therefore I thought that I’d turn to the masses to deliver aid in my quest. Description of the fic inside.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Help me find this fic!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you manage to find it, please contact me

Harry and the others were at the ministry in his 5th year. Voldemort managed to catch up and tried to bargain with Harry for the prophecy. Harry tricked him, however, with never stating just *when* he had to hand it over. Now he is on the run, and as long as he stays out of Voldemort’s clutches the prophecy and his loved ones will be safe.   
Harry has been on the run with his Godfather via international portkey ever since  
That is, until he left his blood behind to be used in a tracking spell.  
Voldemort found him, but I can’t remember the rest of the plot...  
Help me find it?


End file.
